Digital imaging devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, still image cameras, video cameras, etc.) are ubiquitous. Traditionally, most digital imaging devices provide content in a two-dimensional (2-D) format. However, three-dimensional (3-D) content acquisition is acquiring ever increasing importance due to various existing and emerging applications such as, for example, 3-D body and face tracking, 3-D scanning or mapping of objects, and other possible applications.